Walking Corpses
by Kuroda Kumiko
Summary: A remake of the film 'Corpse Bride', Final Fantasy VII style! Cloud must choose between Tifa and Aeris, will he die and dance with Aeris..? Or will he live and laugh with Tifa..? Chapter Two is up!
1. A troubled bride

**Walking Corpses - A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction by Kuroda Kumiko**

**Chapter One: A troubled bride**

Cloti/Cloris. I really loved the film _'Corpse Bride'_, so I decided to make a slight fanfiction retell of it. Cloud is wandering the planet lost for hope about his dead love, but Aeris decides to get up and find him, to show him what he really needs to do. Enjoy! Sectioned in chapters.

_Author's Note: Yes, all the birthdays are correct. I know my favourite game characters' birthdays, don't worry. D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, nor am I making any money off this. I do own the plot, although it is based slightly on the film 'Corpse Bride'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Oh, Yuffie.. do you really think this is the right thing to do? '

' What, have a white dress? There's a pink one in the cupboard, but it won't go well with your hair, and.. '

' No, no, this one is fine. I mean.. Cloud still longs over.. over her.. '

Atop a tall stool, a tall woman sat. Sad chocolate-brown eyes gazed into the mirror, long dark brown hair was held up against her head out of the way. Her face showed no evidence of time, she was still young - 23 last month. She was beautiful, yes.. but she was troubled and confused. A smaller woman stood attending to her dress, fixing it on as securely as possible. Yuffie Kisaragi had somehow ended up as being her bride's assistant, but was actually quite good at the job and was excited about the upcoming wedding. Yuffie knew a lot about fashion and how to wear things, whereas Tifa had never really bothered any of that. She had even refused all make-up, to Yuffie's disbelief. Tifa Lockheart was a girl of the outside - an adventurer, not a model. But here she was, on the day before her wedding.

' Oh, Tifa.. why would he ask you to marry him if he preferred her? '

' Mm.. maybe this isn't right? '

' Hey, what happened to the confident Tifa? '

Tifa smiled. Suddenly, a loud knock issued from the door. The chamber was dusty and unused, nobody had been married in Midgar for a long time. _I suppose the events in the past few years were unsettling.. but nobody even decided to get married? _she thought, bewildered. Yuffie grumbled and stood up to her full height, which was rather small. She herself could be described as pretty, but was as good as any man in combat. She never let her four-pointed origami out of sight.. but, well, this was a special occasion. Walking over to the door, she opened it and peered out.

' Oh, it's you, Barret! Tifa's still getting ready, where's Cloud? '

' He's downstairs, acting very quiet. Has something happened? '

' Well, lots of things have happened, but no, no.. Tifa? ' Yuffie turned around, as Tifa had cleared her throat.

' Well, we.. we kind of had an argument last night, ' she admitted, looking down. ' But I thought he might be over it by now? '

' Er.. what happened? '

And so, Tifa explained what had happened the previous night. Cloud and Tifa had grown up together, but they were never really close. Tifa had Sephiroth and Meteor to thank for that. It brought everyone together, and made them all realise how much they needed each others' company.. for the whole group. Tifa and Barret were good friends - Tifa had joined his rebel eco-warrior group, AVALANCHE to try and help save the planet. Too much had happened. That had all taken place a few years ago. Now people were settling, the celebrations were over. The large group that had helped destroy Sephiroth - twice - had become spread apart. But this wedding was to bring everyone back, a reunion. Well.. not everyone..

There had been another that had battled with them. Aeris Gainsborough.. a mysterious young girl. The survivor of the Ancients, a race that guided the Planet's life. Tifa had never really got on with her nor not got on with her. She had liked her and her strange personality, but she was always more bouncy than Tifa. She had also gotten on very well with Cloud.. Cloud. Tifa's husband-to-be. Cloud Strife of Nibelheim..

But Aeris was dead. Sephiroth had killed her as she tried to help the Planet by praying in the old altar in the Forgotten City. Now that she was gone, Cloud had brooded over her a lot. But even so, Tifa and him had grown closer. Now they were getting married. Surely Cloud could get over Aeris _now_?

' So.. you lashed out at him? '

' Yeah.. well, he did some lashing out on his own. I tried to go and make it up to him this morning, but I couldn't find him. I'll talk to him later, ' Tifa promised. Barret nodded and left, they could hear him walking back down the old church's stairs. They had never seen a 'pizza church' as Barret called it - Tifa had never seen more than the Slums of Midgar. Yuffie returned to her assistance, now brushing out her hair thoroughly, commenting on how long and lovely it was.

Meanwhile, far away from Midgar, a young man sat crosslegged by a large glistening lake. There was nothing to prove it was special, but the lake was very special indeed. This lake carried the body of his dear dead friend, Aeris. He returned to this lake every day. It was quite a distance from Midgar, but even so, he just couldn't come to terms with it. Aeris was gone.. and he would never know whether it was the right choice to marry Tifa. Aeris's death was his fault. _I should've been there.._ he thought quietly.

The man was good-looking, as Tifa was often telling him. His eyes were of a blue colour, but would forever be shining, would forever have that strange glow, a mark of Mako. However, it was dying slightly, since he hadn't recieved a dose of the substance in quite some time now. His face showed much suffering and wisdom, Cloud Strife was no longer the eager, strong person he used to be. His hair was blonde, naturally spikey and raised. He was dressed in his old uniform, not a suit. He had always felt uncomfortable in other clothes. So instead, he was wearing the black robes. Raising a hand, he slowly lowered it down into the water..

' Don't worry, Tifa, I'm sure he'll be back soon! '

' But.. he went to the Forgotten City, right? When he comes back there won't be any time for a rehearsal! He'll be there for hours! '

The long table was surrounded by the whole group, as well as a few invited guests. Tifa was at one end of the table, next to Yuffie. Barret and Reeve were further down, and then there was Nanaki in a larger-than-normal chair. Vincent was on the other side of the table next to what would have been Cloud's chair, Cid and Shera on the other side. The timetable had been that they would all sit here and talk, to discuss the happenings of the next day, when the real wedding would take place - today was supposed to be merely a rehearsal.

' ..he'll be back soon, ' Shera ended, smiling as if to apologise for Cloud's behaviour. Tifa wasn't so sure..


	2. A troubled groom

**Walking Corpses - A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction by Kuroda Kumiko**

**Chapter Two: A troubled groom**

I know this chapter's a little short and it took a while to write, but I have severe writer's block and can't think of a damned thing to write. xD I assure you, the next one will be longer!

_Author's Note: Yes, all the birthdays are correct. I know my favourite game characters' birthdays, don't worry. D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, nor am I making any money off this. I do own the plot, although it is based slightly on the film 'Corpse Bride'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting nearby the large lake, propped against a tree, the young man still sat. Spikey blonde hair blew slightly in the calm breezes, defying gravity. His eyes were deep as usual, gazing out into the water, wondering why on earth he was there.

Suddenly, the breeze strengthened. Wind billowed around his motorcycle, the Fenrir, which had also been positioned against a tree. Cloud narrowed his eyebrows as the water began rippling, and started to get up to his feet. The treetops billowed, leaves scattering the air as they cascaded down to the ground. Then the breezes stopped, and he realised what was going on. Settling back down, he smiled.

' Aeris, ' he greeted. Indeed, the ghostly image of the former flower maiden was standing on top of the water, bearing no burden as a weightless corpse. She showed no signs of age, ever preserved in her neat, beautiful profile. She shook her head sadly, and suddenly a branch from above landed squarely on Cloud's head. ' Ow! ' Aeris giggled, and Cloud folded his arms and glared at her, but his expression held fondness.

' Cloud, you didn't come out here alone on the day before your wedding! ' Aeris cried exhasperatly.

' Aeris, I can't do this. I'm not ready to be married, ' Cloud confessed.

' Then why on earth did you propose? '

' I.. '

' I see. You want to be with Tifa. She has deep affection towards you.. '

' Aeris, I.. '

' Oh, stop it, Cloud! Go back there right this instant and tell her how much you love her. You can do this, Cloud! Tifa thinks you still love me, you know, ' she added wisely.

' ..who said I loved you? ' Cloud answered suspiciously, but blushed slightly. Aeris giggled again. ' I like you both, you know that. '

' Listen, Cloud.. Tifa's crying. Look what you've done to her! '

And sure enough, Aeris had brought the sound of tears far away in Tifa's bride chamber. Since Aeris was dead, she could see everything and go everywhere. Suddenly Cloud hung his head. _How can I do this? Aeris is gone, but Tifa is here. I love them both. _

' Alright, I'm going back, ' Cloud declared, standing up. Aeris giggled.

' You've changed a lot since you were my bodyguard! ' Cloud said nothing, but Aeris could have sworn she had seen a slight smile. Turning to face her, he raised his hand, as did she. They touched them together, Cloud's peach-ish warm skin against Aeris's cold, dead, ghostly-blue skin. Then he turned and clambered onto his motorcycle, and switched on the engine, readying to go. He turned to her one last time, Aeris smiling. Suddenly, before he went out of sight, Aeris called over him.

' Oh, and there might just be a baby on the way! '


End file.
